


Aliens in Love

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “Let’s have some fun, let’s try and prove aliens are real,” Oikawa had enthusiastically suggested the previous night. Hajime isn’t a stranger to his best friend’s alien theories, but he can’t help letting out a sigh.“Aliens don’t exist,” Hajime had insisted with a roll of his eyes. He could go ahead and sleep instead of waiting out the whole night, searching for a UFO that will never arrive.“Then you have nothing to lose!”





	Aliens in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were #14 and #1, here is the list: https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/176793360491/writing-prompts

“Let’s have some fun, let’s try and prove aliens are real,” Oikawa had enthusiastically suggested the previous night. Hajime isn’t a stranger to his best friend’s alien theories, but he can’t help letting out a sigh.

“Aliens don’t exist,” Hajime had insisted with a roll of his eyes. He could go ahead and sleep instead of waiting out the whole night, searching for a UFO that will never arrive.

“Then you have nothing to lose!” Oikawa had replied with one of his cheeky grins, though Hajime is secretly glad he’s never on the receiving end of one of the fake grins he shoots at his fan club or people he’s not close to. “Keep me company, if nothing else.”

Hajime had rubbed the bridge of his nose. If he says no again, it just drags out the whole process.

“Fine,” he had curtly replied and before Oikawa’s face lights up too much, Hajime had added, “But you have to provide the food.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!”

“Do you still want a friend to wait for the arrival of aliens that will never arrive?”

“Of course- hey!”

Now it’s the night of and they’re sitting on a hill, staring up at the night sky full of glittering stars. Hajime has always enjoyed star-gazing and secretly happy whenever Oikawa asks him to go alien-gazing with him (well, happy most of the time. He did want to catch up on his sleep, but that never seems to happen with Oikawa around).  He crosses his arms behind his head, enjoying the calm.

Until Oikawa ruins it.

He whistles, he hums, adjusts his tin foil hat and astronomy scope, eagerly taps his fingers on his thighs, makes comments about the sky-

And Hajime just wants some peace and quiet.

“Can you not?” he finally grumbles, resting on his elbows as he gives an irritated look. Oikawa perks up and Hajime almost swears the setter seems satisfied having gotten the ace’s attention.

“I’m really excited!” is the response.

“You don’t even know if they will come,” Iwaizumi retorts, laying back down on the soft grass.

“A-ha!” Oikawa says smugly, crossing his arms. “You didn’t say they wouldn’t come!”

“Just so you’ll stop bugging me about it when I say it,” Hajime claims, crosses his legs at the ankles. While he’s donned in joggers, a T-shirt, and fleece jacket, Oikawa wears his alien gear like a badge of honor. It’s the only time he always himself to geek out. It’s similar to how Hajime fanboys over Godzilla, though he’ll never admit it aloud.

Oikawa stays silent, but the smile on his face speaks for him. He stops his fidgeting at last and the childhood friends both quietly stare at the stars and enjoy each other’s company.

Until Oikawa starts rambling about another theory of aliens that goes off into many rambles.

“Imagine alien fashion!” he gushes and if Hajime wasn’t ticked over the loss of silence, he would admire how adorable and innocent Oikawa appears. “I’m sure they would have the neatest styles-”

“Do I need to kiss you in hopes of shocking you into silencing?” Hajime grumbles under his breath. Oikawa’s eyes widen.  _Shit_ -

“Try me,” Oikawa says, a cheeky tone not matching his nervous facial expression. He manages a tiny smile, the one only Hajime gets to see. The secret part of Oikawa he only saves for him, his vulnerability. “It’s no wonder you like me. I’m sure all the girls knew and that’s why you never had a date!”

“You want that kiss or not?” Iwaizumi demands. Oikawa leans forward. “Scared that you’re making the first move, Iwa-chan~?”

“Shut up Shittykawa,” Hajime mumbles, lacing an arm around Oikawa’s waist and pulling him close. Inches apart, they both breath and only breath. They stare at each other, and it’s evident they’re both running through their minds of how this can change their relationship for the better or for the worst.

“We both know you’re too chicken to make the first move,” Hajime smirks before leaning forward, all risks be damned.

Oikawa immediately moves his lips against his. Mouths swiftly tuning to a sweet melody, they sync together like they always do.

Hajime doesn’t recall the rest of the evening, besides the inevitable lack of extraterrestrial life. All he remembers is climbing into Oikawa’s bed, holding him close to his chest.

As he falls asleep to Oikawa’s heartbeat, the only thought running through his head is how this is the best day ever.

Even if he didn’t get the extra sleep he wanted, it was totally worth it.


End file.
